Lay Beside Me
by Da Pyro
Summary: Napalm Rain has a gig and Dilandau meets a very interesting person. Will Folken be impressed by the band? READ, REVIEW, AND FIND OUT!
1. Meet the band

A/N: KONNICHUWA MINNA-SAN! I'm back! It's rated for safety for later chapters.OW! .O Lemon juice! Later. Disclaimers, I don't own Escaflowne or the Dragon Slayers, but I wish I did. I don't own ANY of the songs! Don't sue me! I DO, however, own Minami. She's my character. MINE! o_o Sorry, I've had too much caffeine and not enough solid food today. Oh and one more thing. *gets down on knees, gives puppy eyes* PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND FLAMING AND STARBUCKS AND EVIL AND COKE *gasps for breath* READ AND REVIEW!  
  
"GIVE ME FUEL GIVE ME FIRE GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE!" The sound of electric guitars and drums radiated from the small rundown garage in which the band Napalm Rain rehearsed. "TURN ON, I SEE RED." The fledgling band mostly played tributes to other more successful bands. Just as the singer was going into the next line, a guitar string broke. "Damn it!" Miguel shook his hand to heal the sting of metal zinging viciously against flesh. Miguel was the backup guitarist. He had short brown hair with long shaggy bangs. His azure eyes were now flashing angrily with pain. The drummer, Gatti, set down his sticks. He had short sandy grayish blonde hair and blue-green eyes. The bass guitar player, Dallet, tossed his head back, getting his shoulder length brown hair out of his face and blinked his violet eyes. The onlooker, Chesta, who often went looking for gigs for the band, raised his eyebrows high, almost into his golden bowl cut, which accented his sky blue eyes nicely. "Come on, guys. TRY to get it together!" the main guitarist and singer scolded. His name was Dilandau. He had the most shocking appearance, which wasn't altered by dyes or contacts at all. His short silver hair was sticking to his face with sweat, and his bright ruby eyes scanned his band. He smoothed his bangs away from his pale face. Dallet threw his hands down exasperatedly. "Dilandau, dude, we've been practicing for three hours. THREE. HOURS." As though to back up his point, he held up three fingers. "Yeah, I think we should take a break, man," Gatti added. "Frickin' guitar string.had to go off and break on me," Miguel muttered. Dilandau sighed. "Guys.we're never gonna get noticed if we aren't GOOD." He glanced at Miguel. "But we can't do jack without the backup guitarist. Maybe we should take a break." He stretched his long lean arms above his head and cracked his knuckles loudly. Chesta piped up. "I'll look for a gig. I'll see you guys later." The blond haired boy walked out of the garage. An angry looking man stalked in. "DAMMIT GATTI! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING YOUR MUSIC SO FRIGGIN LOUD?" The drummer hung his head. "Not to do it, father." "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IT?" "We need to practice." "OUT! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Dilandau lay on the couch in his apartment. He was staring at his worn black tennis shoes. An empty bottle of Mr. Green was under his hand where it dangled off the edge of the couch. His faded blue jeans had several holes and tears and he wore a simple black t-shirt. His roommate, and backup guitarist, walked into the room, drinking a Dr. Pepper. "Man, are you blasted or something?" Dilandau looked up tiredly. "No, just thinking. What if our band never becomes famous? What'll we do with our lives?" "Get jobs. What the hell else would we do?" The singer's ruby eyes darkened angrily. "Oh yeah, I can SEE it now! Miguel Lavariel, ACCOUNTANT." Miguel laughed. "You take this entirely too seriously. I'm gonna go get a real drink." He headed out the door and down the stairs into the tavern above which their small shabby apartment was located. Dilandau sighed. "What'll I do?"  
  
Business was bad. Napalm Rain hadn't had a gig in what seemed like forever. In fact, it had been a few weeks. Chesta was searching frantically for gigs. He felt like he'd searched everywhere, but to no use. Gatti was fine, Dallet was practically rich, Miguel had a fairly steady job as a cashier at Sears. But Dilandau, well he had absolutely the WORST luck when it came to job hunting. He'd worked as a golf caddy at a ritzy country club but when he showed up wearing a pair of Tripp pants and a Godsmack shirt, he was out of a job. He tried being a waiter at Olive Garden. He listened to his Walkman and accidentally served a man pepper on something when the man was deathly allergic to pepper and started choking. Miguel got him a job as a cashier but the pay, according to Dilandau, "sucked major ass" so he left. Gigs were the only way he could earn money. He was an excellent guitarist and had an amazing voice. It was now ten o clock. Chesta stumbled back into his own apartment, which was in an actual apartment building. He flopped down onto his bed. Back at the singer's apartment, Miguel had gone to bed and Dilandau was asleep on the couch. Someone started banging on their door. "HEY! ALBATOU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! ANSWER THE DOOR!" The half- asleep albino winced and squinted his eyes at the door. "WHAT D'YOU WANT? IT MUST BE.WHAT? THREE A.M?" "IT'S TWO A.M! YOU OWE ME RENT!" "Miguel paid the rent, man." "YOU STILL OWE YOUR HALF! PAY IT OR YOU'RE OUT ON YOUR ASS!" Dilandau closed his eyes and fell back on the couch, hitting his head on the arm, but too tired to care. 


	2. Eviction notices and opportunities

A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! *does new chapter dance* Sorry about the short chapters. *sweatdrops* Thank you for the reviews Dark Angel66 and The Lady in Black 07. I will try to update as soon and as much as possible. I've got some more fanfics to publish but YOU need to review this and my other fics before I do! Please? So read and review! ENJOY! I do not own Escaflowne or the characters therein. And I just said 'therein.' Whoa. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
The next day, Chesta had all but given up on finding a gig for Napalm Rain. Dilandau and Miguel were in the tavern below their apartment. "I'm gonna head back up, man" Miguel said. He headed up the narrow rickety stairs. A large yellow note was taped to the door. He snatched it. His eyes widened in horror. "E-EVICTION NOTICE?" He stormed back downstairs, tripping over the last three and crashing into a large biker. He quickly ran to the bar, where Dilandau was sitting. "DILANDAU! Oh my god, oh shit.oh shit oh shit oh shit." Dilandau rose a silver slender eyebrow. "What?" "WE'RE GETTING EVICTED! EVICTED!" The singer's eyes widened. He sank lower in his chair. "Oh fuck."  
  
Chesta meanwhile, was at another bar. "What am I gonna do? Man, I just can't let the guys down like that.they are EXPECTING me to find a gig and I can't." Someone down the bar walked over. He was tall and wore a black suit. "Excuse me? I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your trouble. You have a band?" Chesta nodded miserably. "It's not mine, but I'm supposed to find a gig for them." "Hmm. You know, I might just be able to help you. My card." He handed Chesta a professional looking business card. Chesta's eyes bulged. "F-Folken Fanel? As is Folken Fanel Records?" "Yes, I own the record company. Perhaps your band.what is it's name?" "N-Napalm Rain." "Perhaps Napalm Rain could do a little audition for me." "Th-that would be fantastic!" "I thought as much. Here. Tomorrow night. No later than seven." Chesta watched in awe as the tall, dignified man exited the bar.  
  
"DILANDAU!" The albino looked up. He was sitting in his apartment, face buried in his hands. "Hey, I got you a gig." The singer snorted. "Yeah, a lot of good it'll do me. I GOT E-FRICKIN-VICTED!" "NO! Read this!" Chesta quickly pushed the business card into Dilandau's hands. His eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! How the hell did you get this?" "I ran into Folken Fanel in a bar!" Dilandau grinned. "Call the guys! We have a gig!"  
  
A/N: Oooooh.cliffhanger. Crappy cliffhanger but a cliffhanger nonetheless! Once again I'm sorry about the short chapters, they'll get longer later. Read and Review! Please, I'm on my knees here!  
  
Dilandau: O.o No you're not.  
  
Da Pyro: -_- Do you wanna be a neko again?  
  
Dilandau: No ma'am.  
  
Da Pyro: ^_^ Good boy. And since I got some reviews, I'll tell you about one of the numerous fanfictions I'm going to publish as soon as I get more reviews. YET ANOTHER OF MY OBNOXIOUS DRUNKEN PARTY FICS! With a twist. 


	3. The gig

A/N: Yet another chapter! YAY! I decided to update since I got some reviews and since I have a 4-day weekend! WOOHOO! I don't own Escaflowne or the songs BUT I DO OWN MINAMI! She's my original character. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
The next night, at seven, Napalm Rain was onstage. They were tuning up. Chesta watched eagerly. A large crowd had gathered. Dilandau turned to his band. "Alright guys. We absolutely, CANNOT screw this one up!" They nodded. Dilandau turned to the microphone. He licked his lips. The bass started, soon joined by a few drums. The albino opened his brilliant eyes for the crowd and began, his voice carrying the song perfectly.  
  
"Where do I take this pain of mine? I run, but it stays right by my side. So tear me open, pour me out. There's things inside that scream and shout. And the dirt still stains me. So wash me, until I'm clean. It grips you, so hold me. It stains you so hold me. It hates you so hold me. It holds you so hold me. Until it sleeps. So tell me why you've chosen me. Don't want your grip don't want your greed. I'll tear me open, make you gone. No more can you hurt anyone. And the fear still shakes me. So hold me until it sleeps. It grips you so hold me. It stains you so hold me. It hates you so hold me. It holds you so hold me. Until it sleeps. I don't want it. So tear me open, but beware. The things inside without a care. And the dirt still stains me So wash me till I'm clean. I'll tear me open, make you gone. No longer will you hurt anyone. And the fear still shapes me. So hold me, until it sleeps.  
  
Until it sleeps"  
  
The crowd exploded into applause. Twenty-dollar bills were thrown into the tip jar. The band was exhilarated. They'd never had such an audience. A young woman walked up to Dilandau, who was putting his guitar back into its case. "Wow, you're really good. What's your name?" He looked up and his eyes widened. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had deep blue-violet eyes with thick lashes, pale skin, white hair down to her waist, nice chest.he shook his head. "Dilandau," he said. "Cool. Mine's Minami. Napalm Rain, huh? Wicked name." "You like metal?" "Hell yeah! Do I LOOK like a pop fan to you?" She wore numerous wristbands, most were either black or red. Some were thin, others thick. Some were leather with metal studs and spikes while others were simple with pyramid studs. She wore a black tank top and cutoff jeans. A chain was around her neck but whatever the charm was it was under her shirt. "You wanna grab a drink later?" she asked casually. "Sure." Folken stepped out of the shadows and approached the singer. "Dilandau Albatou, I presume. I am Folken Fanel. Your band has impressed me. I am willing to offer you a contract." Dilandau's eyes widened immensely. "C-contract?" "Yes. Napalm Rain will record and sell records. You will become famous, go on tours and become the best rock stars the world has ever seen." Dilandau was shocked beyond belief. "Tomorrow, my driver, Jajuka, will escort you to the recording studio. Be up by eight." With that, he left. Dilandau turned to his band, which had been watching. "WE'RE GOIN TO A RECORDING STUDIO!"  
  
A/N: Another chapter! And another sneak preview! What do you get when you combine alcohol, perverts and a power-outage? MY NEW FANFICTION! Which I will publish when I get some reviews for the ones I have up already. READ AND REVIEW! Please! If you can figure out what song this is, simply say so in a review and I will put a bigass congratulation thing for you in the next chapter. 


End file.
